Hero's or zero's?
by VooDoo1
Summary: Will Frodo and Sam be able to Save Legolas and Pippin?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own LotR  
"LEGOLAS! It's me Frodo. Please speak to me or let me know your ok" Frodo looked at legolas's arm. It had an arrow going right through it.  
  
Frodo suddenly felt cold and looked over his should Standing behind him was Gollum. Gollum was holding a bow he pulled out an arrow from his bag and set it up  
  
"Say goodbye preeecious!!!!" He tried to shoot Frodo with the arrow but missed. Gollum ran away ashamed that he didn't kill Frodo like he was ordered by his anonymous master.  
  
"Mr Frodo!" cried Sam.  
  
"Quick legolas needs help!!! And fast!!!!!" Exclaimed Frodo.  
  
Legolas murmured, Sam tried to get legolas up, he got him by the arms and Frodo got his legs. They travelled through middle earth, and they finally got to Arwen.  
  
"Arwen!!!!"  
  
"Yes Frodo" she replied  
  
"Legolas.has.been.. Shot!!!!" they laid him on the bed  
  
"He's dying" she said.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Said Frodo with a tear in his eye.  
  
"Well there is something" she replied  
  
"What's that" said Sam  
  
"You have to take legolas to gandalf, but gandalf is in Mordor."  
  
"But by the time we get there he could be dead!!!!"  
  
"I know, look I have something to tell you, something happened this morning" said Arwen, she paused then carried on "pippin was kidnapped and we fear pippin is dead."  
  
"But now what do we do? Do we save legolas or pippin?" Shouted Frodo getting angry like his girlfriend does (I wonder who that is)  
  
"Mr Frodo we have to try our best to save both of them"  
  
"I know Samwise I'm not as stupid as you" replied Frodo  
  
"well that's true.. HEY wait!!!! Shouted Sam  
  
"I'm also not as slow as you" Frodo said as he looked at legolas who had his eyes shut and looked peaceful but his arm was still pouring with blood  
  
"You two had better act fast you know, he's dying as we speak and poor little pip all alone"  
  
"come on sam!"  
  
"Arwen can we borrow your horse please?" said sam he was thinking about his good old pal pip and Frodo saw a tear in Sam's eye  
  
"he will be ok if we hurry up, you go with Arwen to get the horse for Legolas and ill bandage up his arm" sam walked of holding Arwen's hand, he had always had a thing for her.  
  
" You will be alright Legolas" Frodo whispered while he stroked his head. Frodo ripped his shirt and used it to wrap around legolas's arm. Arwen came back  
  
"sam is out on the front with the horse, take care yourself Frodo"  
  
"forget me, I have a job to do, I have to save my friends, think of them not me." Arwen leaned in and kissed Frodo on the cheek" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screeched Frodo "I have a girlfriend"  
  
"you seriously like her then?" said Arwen as she backed away  
  
" YES I DO, I LOVE HER" shouted Frodo he stormed out looking for sam, thinking of his girlfriend, Frodo wondered if he would ever see her again, he tried to talk to sam but he was all choked up. He tried to hold back the tears, but a few rolled down his face.  
  
Arwen bought out legolas and strapped him to the horse; Frodo wouldn't even look at her. Sam and Arwen said there good byes and Frodo and Sam set off on their journey.  
  
They were travelling all day, they only stopped about twice to have a drink and to make sure Legolas was ok. As it got closer to nightfall they stopped for a while, they had something to eat. They put their heads down and tried to go sleep, sam went sleep and was snoring but Frodo couldn't, he had a lot on his mind.  
  
All these unanswered questions were going through his head like Will he ever seen his girlfriend again? Will legolas survive? Will they find pippin? Will he ever get home? And finally, WILL SAM STOP SNORING????  
  
Frodo kept turning over and getting up to check on Legolas he got up and walked around and sat on the edge of the cliff, but not to far near the edge. He looked up at the moon and sat there and cried, all he wanted was to be tucked up in bed with his girlfriend asleep, but he was far from it, the tears rolled down his face as he looked up to the moon, he got cold so he wrapped a blanket round himself and tried to go sleep.  
  
He dreamt about being at home sitting by the fire with his friends all having a laugh. The dream sounded so far away that it almost became unreal.  
"Mr Frodo wake up!!!" sam cried out as he was ferociously shaking him, Frodo opened one eye and then jumped up.  
  
"What's the matter sam???" said frodo shaking because he was scared.  
  
"Legolas's arm is still bleeding, he's lost loads of blood in the night" Frodo ran over to Legolas who was extremely pale, he was just lying there frodo knelt down and put his ear to legolas's mouth, He's still breathing but only just.  
  
"Come on Sam we have to get going again,"  
  
"but I haven't eaten breakfast yet" wailed sam  
  
frodo hit him round the face gently, " if you don't get your act together soon, then Legolas will be dead, we have to put legolas before ourselves . and breakfast!"  
  
frodo stood there shouting at Sam not knowing that sam, Legolas and himself were being watched. They were being watched by Frodo's Ex- girlfriend Zoe and Sam's ex-girlfriend Corinne. Corinne and Zoe had kidnapped Pippin and shot legolas to get their own back on them for something that happened a long time ago.  
  
Mean While Frodo had got Legolas Strapped to the horse and sam nibbled on a leaf. They were walking for miles and as it was mid-winter they were frozen.  
  
Their feet nearly had ice cubes on them. But they walked on and on for miles. They didn't stop this time for 4 days. They travelled through rain and snow, all kinds of weather. Along the way (about 1/3 of the way there) Sam got peckish (well its sam isn't it!)  
  
He ate so many leaves that he ate the equivalent to about a tree! as they were trekking through the snow storm they found a little cave , they stopped for a while and wrapped Legolas in about 6 blankets , he was till breathing.  
  
Sam stayed with Legolas while Frodo went to look for something to light a fire. He came across an Orc, but the Orc didn't try to kill him , it just looked at Frodo in amazement  
  
"I thought you would of gave up by now" said the Orc,  
  
"me give up? Never! " Frodo replied 


	2. dead or not dead? that is the question

The Orc just stared at Frodo.  
  
"I'm Lauren" Said the Orc whilst looking deep into Frodo's eyes.  
  
" Well hello Lauren" replied Frodo, Frodo thought about pippin and merry and tried to push past the Orc.  
  
" not so fast my little hobbit friend, I want Hobbit stew for dinner and you're the first Hobbit I have past on my travels"  
  
Frodo just looked at the Orc in disbelief, He shouted Sam but Sam didn't hear him because he was trying to save Legolas and trying to think of a way to save Pippin.  
  
The Orc Tied Frodo to a frozen tree and tied a bag over his face, Frodo was struggling to breathe but he had to keep calm, he moved up and down the tree trying to cut the rope but it wouldn't work,  
  
Frodo started to go blue in the face, he was starting to panic now, he was going red in the face with a hint of blue, he was sweating and he was hot, the Orc came back and looked him in the eye and said.  
  
" Well goodbye" The Orc Aimed a bow and arrow at Frodo's head Frodo panicked. He tried to move but he was in so much pain because he couldn't breathe that he didn't try to move that much. Mean while Arwen had a vision, she had a vision of Frodo being killed, she didn't like the look of it, she got on to her other horse and set of to find him.  
  
Sam was in the cave trying to wash legolas's face and hands as they had blood on them when he heard a huge ... He got up and ran out of the cave she walked around for a bit shouting frodo but couldn't see him anywhere until he got to what looked like a forest but couldn't see clearly because of the snow storm, he entered and saw frodo laying on the floor with an arrow going through his chest, He wasn't breathing, Sam shouted at him and shook him but it was no good, Sam thought Frodo was dead.  
  
Lauren walked away before Sam got to Frodo; the Orc went to Corinne, Zoe and Gollum, they were laughing and cheering,  
  
"Well there is only sam left," cheered Zoe. But they were wrong; Pippin was alive and was trying to find his way out of the cave they had trapped him in, he had concussion and once or twice forgot who he was and what he was doing, but he knew what was going on (just about) he wrapped up warm and tried to start walking around, he hadn't got very far when he came across a lady on a horse. (Arwen) "PIPPIN!!!!!" She cried  
  
" Arwen? Is that you?"  
  
" Yes my child where have been?"  
  
Pippin couldn't remember, but Arwen got him on the horse and she explained to him what had happened, Sam on the other hand didn't know what to do he stood there looking at his friend thinking of all the things they had gone through.  
  
Sam dragged Frodo through the snow and into the cave; he laid him by the side of legolas who had also stopped breathing but sam hadn't realised it yet. He sat there and cried himself to sleep. Early next morning sam was woken by the sound of hooves crunching in the snow as it trotted.  
  
The sound got louder, sam got up even though it was still dark outside, he looked up and he could see two figures (one small, one tall) and a horse shaped animal.  
  
" ARWEN!!!" Sam shouted as Arwen and pippin got off the horse sam leapt and hugged Arwen he knew he was safe now. Arwen and pippin went in the cave and when Arwen saw frodo, she fell to the floor and burst into tears  
  
" Is there nothing we can do Arwen?" Said sam  
  
" well there is something we can do, but to save Frodo one of us will have to sacrifice our lives" Replied Arwen 


	3. Poor Old Sam

Sam just looked at Arwen. " you cant be serious" "Sorry sam, but you have to" "ME??? You said one of us has to die but you didn't say me?" "Well you're his closest friend" "exactly, so I should be here when he comes back alive, anyway he told me what you tried to do before he left so I don't think that your favourite on his list of good people right now" " he has a list?" replied Arwen "no you Dumbo, saying that he has a list is just a phrase, its not literal!" Arwen suddenly went all red in the face for looking so stupid, sam just walked off. Sam went outside for a walk, He didn't go back to the cave that night, He slept out slide under a willow tree. He sat there and cried some one had to save frodo but sam wanted to see him again, it would be right if Arwen sacrificed her life, she didn't really like it anyway! Sam's biggest fear was dying. But he wanted to save his best friend Frodo, he just didn't know what to do. It started raining but no one came to look for sam, well there was no one to look after sam now, frodo still needed to be bought back from the dead, legolas was in a coma and pippin didn't know who he was. Sam felt like he was all alone in the world, he was all lonely so he decided to go to sleep he put his head down and snuggled up to himself because there was nothing else to snuggle up to. Mean while Legolas had woken up a little bit but was still very sick, he to, just like pippin didn't know what was going on. Legolas stood up and looked at Pippin. " who are you?" he asked, " I don't know, who am I?" Replied pippin "Oh boy this is going to be one confusing night" said Arwen. legolas watched in amazement as a fly flew around the cave , he chased after and ran into the wall. "Ouch" he said looking confused. Arwen took hold of Pippins hand and took him to the other side of the cave she laid him down and put a blanket over him. " Go to sleep pip" she whispered " who's pip" said Pippin but then he fell asleep before Arwen could explain what had happened. Legolas fell asleep as well after he played with hair for about an hour. But finally they all went sleep , not knowing what troubles would awake them tomorrow 


End file.
